1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of amusement devices and games. More specifically, the present invention relates to random gambling devices and, still more specifically, to dice games and wagering or betting layouts and tables, such as casino dice game apparatus.
2. Prior Art
The well-known game of craps requires only a pair of standard cubical dice, but is more entertaining when played with a large rectangular layout having several spaces for placing bets on a variety of different contingencies. In its most elaborate casino form, the layout is secured over a large game table of a size sufficient for a small crowd to gather around. The game table has a raised peripheral rim for retaining the dice when thrown onto the layout by the designated player or shooter, which results in preferably random rolls of the dice.
Different types of dice game apparatus are disclosed in Ollington U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,803, issued Aug. 25, 1988 (Casino Game Table and Dice) and Maroney U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,602, issued Mar. 10, 1987 (Dice Game Apparatus). Different types of playing pieces intended to be thrown or rolled like dice are disclosed in David U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,978, issued Oct. 15, 1985 (Dice and Games) and Grimes U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,688, issued Mar. 4, 1986 (Gameboard Apparatus With Separating Die). A modified playing piece and closed container for the same is disclosed in Rivkin U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,397, issued Dec. 30, 1986 (Amusement Chance Device).